Bertthehost
This is a true story. Please don't tell anyone about it. I’ve been having this crazy dream for a few days now. It feels like the fact that I remembered it made something angry and want to make me forget. The details are hazy but, here goes. In my dream I kept going back to this room I could never leave. It was called the room of shadowless eyes. A bit of a misnomer, as you’ll see and don’t ask me how I know its title. As I’m forcing myself to remember more, my feeling of foreboding is coming back but I want this to get out. Basically, the room was normally lit, and on the walls were what looked like hundreds of carved eyes. After a few moments of waiting I would hear this weird sound, like shifting rocks and one of the eyes would open, and the room would be slightly less bright. The eye looked to be entirely black, like it was made entirely out of pupil, and my only guess is that it was taking in so much light that the lights dimmed. Once all these thoughts processed, the other eyes all started opening at a quicker rate, but one at a time. And every time the lights would dim a bit more after that grating sound was heard. Even in a dream I was feeling anxious but that wasn’t the worst part. Once all the eyes opened, it was completely dark in the room, and then I heard what sounded like a stone door opening. I didn’t recall seeing any door in the room so my only guess was part of the floor was false. After that, I couldn’t see anything but I could physically feel a presence getting closer, and the air around me get clammy. Then it felt as though my limbs were being grasped by cold hands, and all pulled in separate directions. I can’t tell if it was one entity or many. Once my limbs were all removed from my torso my neck was slowly cut by some unseen implement. That’s usually about where I woke up, twisted into my sheets so much that all my limbs had fallen asleep and then I’d get up, check the time, and try to get the pins and needles sensation out of my arms and legs. Now the weirdest part is, when I tried to write this down I kept seeing this face. It was pale and grotesque and that night, when I tried to sleep I kept seeing images from the dream but it wasn’t the eyes, it was the creature that was pulling me apart. I could only see it when I was awake but I will not tell you what it looks like in more detail. It’s already angry enough and I don’t want it coming after anyone else, assuming it isn’t already and we just don’t know. That night I couldn’t sleep at all and I kept seeing eyes in places that there weren’t any. On my front porch, in the lawn, the sink, the test I took that morning. I took this as it being upset I was trying to remember. Something tells me it’s kind of like a dream eater and you’re never supposed to see it. Furthermore, the writing I had of this dream was on loose leaf paper and I can’t find it to save my life and to confound this further I texted a friend about it, and the texts are gone and he can’t seem to find them or remember terribly much of what I’ve told him. This time I’m making many copies and keeping one on my computer and trying to post one here. If nothing else it helps my sanity, feeling like I conquered this thing. After a few days I don’t see the eyes anymore but now I don’t dream at all anymore, or at least none I can remember. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Dismemberment